Blue Like the Sea
by MaciS
Summary: When Roxas joined with Sora, he regained memories he thought he'd lost forever - and meets someone he thought he'd never seen again. Roxas x Xion


_Summary: When Roxas joined with Sora, he regained memories he thought he'd lost forever – and meets someone he thought he'd never see again_.

* * *

~ **_Blue Like the Sea _**~

* * *

Darkness.

It was all that surrounded Roxas as he merged with Sora. Darkness. Everywhere he looked, it was black.

Nothingness.

For the briefest of seconds, he felt fear. Was this never-ending darkness – this eternal black – the real meaning of being complete? Had Namine been wrong about the effects of becoming one with the person you were really supposed to be?

But the fear and doubt lasted for only a second.

Almost as soon as Roxas inhaled, his body was engulfed with a strange warmth. It flooded him, flowed from his toes to his fingertips, and focused on that small little empty space in the center of his chest. It settled there, filling the cold cavity with boundless warmth. For the first time, Roxas felt whole. He felt warmth and happiness...

...he felt like he had a Heart.

And maybe that's what it was, he thought vaguely, this warmth. A Heart was supposed to be this powerful thing that made you feel all kinds of wonderful emotions. Yes, something with such power had to be warm. Comforting.

_Completing._

And Roxas smiled as the darkness faded, making way to a bright, dazzling, sun-filled beach. The sand was smooth and of the purest mixture of white and gold. The sea was a glittering blue, and it winked at him. Inviting and warm.

Barely aware of himself, he started running. He starting _feeling _different things. All this happiness and joy and relief – it was all so new. His Heart was beating wildly in his chest, and Roxas through his head back and laughed.

He was _happy_. He was finally complete.

He had no idea it would be like this.

Ditching his sneakers and rolling the legs of his pants until they reached his knees, Roxas waded through the water. It was warm. Not the uncomfortable kind of warm, but that pleasing kind – the one where the water trap the sun's rays just so it's not freezing, but just the right temperature for a swim.

Roxas closed his eyes and dipped his head back, soaking in the sun.

He'd only joined with Sora for what only felt like moments ago, and already, it was like he'd always been there. It felt so indescribably _good _to finally feel – to finally be complete – to have memories of his own and friends he could put a face and a name to.

He never wanted to leave. Never again. And, something in that new ball of warmth inside of him told Roxas that Sora felt the same way. They weren't quite the same without each other.

He dipped his fingers in the water, running them across it's smooth surface. There was barely the slight dent of a wave so that the water looked like the smooth, sparkling surface of a mirror.

A swim now didn't seem like a bad idea...

"Roxas?"

He froze, the sweet, melodic, tone ringing bells. Slowly, deliberately, he turned around, the ball of warmth inside him fluttering in his chest painfully.

Air left his lungs. His eyes widened. And his Heart – he newly acquired Heart – had just stopped. Had he lost it?

"X-Xion?" He choked, his breath coming back so fast it hurt.

Her eyes – such an impossible shade of pure blue – looked at him with such warmth it Roxas think of the sea. Yes, what a fitting comparison. Blue eyes, warm like the sea.

And right now, those impossible blue eyes were glittering with unshed tears. "Roxas," Xion repeated, her voice a breathy whisper. "You remember me." Her tone was unbelieving. She smiled then, a wide thankful smile that tugged at his Heart.

And suddenly Roxas scrambled out of the water – stumbling and falling face-first – but not caring, his eyes only on the dark-haired girl in front of him. He finally made it out, looking at her with wide eyes. "You're, you're here?" he gasped.

"Of course, I've been here all along. Ever since, ever since..." her voice trailed off, and they both winced at the memory. The day she'd closed her eyes and crystallized into nothingness – or so it seemed – in the shelter of his arms. She shrugged, and smiled at him. "Anyways. I have part of Sora's memories – remember? I had to merge with him so that I could give them back to him."

"And you've been here since?"

"Yes, and I've never forgotten you – or Axel," she added then, her voice a whisper.

His jaw clenched. "But I have."

Xion's hand went to his face, skimming the length of it soothingly. "Roxas, it was expected. Namine had warned me that as soon as I'd join with Sora, everyone would forget me. You, Axel, Riku, Saix...everyone. Don't blame yourself."

He looked at her – so selfless, so forgiving, and he felt his bottom lip tremble. Before he could help himself, Roxas drew her into a fierce hug. "I've missed you," he murmured into her hair.

After a startled gasp, Xion softened in his arms, circling her own around his chest. "I've missed you too," she said, closing her eyes. "So much."

Roxas breathed in deeply and disentangled himself, placing his hands on Xion's shoulders and leaning slightly so that his eyes were level with hers. "But now we're here together for always, right?" he said.

Xion smiled and nodded. "Forever."

"We're never going to be separated again, right?"

"Never. We're with Sora now."

Roxas exhaled, and his grip slackened. "Good." His eyes closed, and a shudder ran through him.

Xion's arms came around him almost instantly. "Shh, it's okay, Roxas," she whispered. "We're together now. We're together forever."

He felt restless – so many emotions to overwhelm him. "What's all this that I'm feeling?" He asked, confused.

"It's your Heart. It's new, and it's got so much love to give, it's unsettling you. You care about few people, but you care about them _so much_."

"Is that bad?"

Xion looked at him, her eyes the purest blue. "No, it's just strange for you. You're still adjusting to having a Heart that cares and feels."

Roxas breathed in deeply and nodded. "I see."

"Don't worry, I'm here with you," Xion whispered.

He smiled. "Always?"

"Of course."

Something fluttered in him, bubbling and jolting and making him feel pounds lighter. Right then, he felt like he could float on air.

His eyes were twinkling. "Come – let's go." Her hand joined his without question.

She was grinning. "Where to?"

Before she could stop him, Roxas pushed her into the water. His eyes were twinkling as he laughed at the shock all over her face. But then her mouth curved and a full-blown laugh rose from her as well. Cupping water in her hands, she threw it in his direction, exclaiming. "Take that!"

They ran around, laughing and sprinkling each other with the water. As they both toppled over, Roxas glanced into Xion's bright blue eyes and kissed the bridge of her nose, smiling at the melodic tilt of her giggle.

It was perfect. A fitting ending for a new beginning.

Finally, he was complete.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I don't know where this came from. I guess I had a major fluff-overdose. Blegh! I've just finished playing the _Kingdom Hearts 356/2 days _and it left a bittersweet aftertaste in my mouth, the way all the games leave me. What my theory is this whole merging thing is that, in order for Xion to give Sora back his memories, she had to merge with him right? That's agreed on in the game. And in the second _Kingdom Hearts_, Roxas merges with Sora so that they can be whole, right? Well, Xion and Roxas are in one body together – closer than he and Namine are, since Namine is within Kairi's body. So Xion and Roxas are technically closer no? Well, that's how I see it anyways XP. Drop a review, and tell me what you think (either about the story or my theory – same difference XD).

**Disclaimer: **Oh and all the wonderful _Kingdom Hearts _saga belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and his team, obviously. Just, you know, FYI.


End file.
